Sarang Babo Saram
by DdangkoraKura
Summary: Saat Yesung menegaskan bahwa dia mencintai Ryeowook, disaat itu juga dia harus menelan keputusan semesta yang malah akan memisahkan mereka. Apa yang akan Yesung lakukan untuk mempertahankan cintanya? Karena, saat kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti semesta mengijinkanmu untuk bersama dengannya. /Yewook/GS/Angst/Sad romance/Free review, please:))
1. Chapter 1: Morning In Autumn

_Saat Tuhan menitipkan cinta pada hatimu, terima dan jagalah cinta itu. Karena mungkin, cinta itu hanya bisa kau jaga tanpa bisa kau miliki. Karena mungkin, Tuhan akan menguji hatimu untuk tetap bertahan atas hatimu atau menyerah pada egomu. _

* * *

**Sarang Babo Saram ~DdangkoraKura~**

**`_Morning in Autumn_`**

**Main casts : Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeowook**

**Other casts : Super Junior members, DBSK members**

**Genre : Angst/Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, cerita ini milik Saya:)**

**I'm just a new writer and this is my first time for writing**

**Harap maklum and happy reading:))**

**Don't like, leave please:)**

* * *

Seoul saat musim gugur adalah saat paling indah. Meski sebenarnya, pada musim apapun Seoul akan selalu terlihat sangat indah. Namun, setidaknya itulah pendapat oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang kini masih sibuk menggulum diri dibawah selimut tebalnya meski matahari telah memulai tugasnya untuk menerangi kota kecil itu dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tok..tok..tok.. Ryeowook-ah... Apa kau tidak akan ke sekolah? Mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur, hah? Ayo cepat bangun! Kalau kau belum bangun juga, oemma tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi Ryeowook-ah!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan apron yang masih menempel di badannya beranjak dari depan pintu dengan mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik ke depan pintu itu namun tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil, yaitu Sang Anak belum juga bangun.

Sementara dibalik pintu, yeoja mungil itu mulai menggeliat kecil karna merasakan sedikit kegaduhan yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya sampai mata itu benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan menguap kecil dan sedikit peregangan otot, yeoja mungil itu menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala tempat tidur.

Mata sipitnya mencari benda berbentuk jerapah diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Saat ditemukannya jam beker berbentuk jerapah itu, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. 06.45.

"Huaaaaaaaaa... aku terlambat!" Ryeowook, yeoja mungil itu segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi masih lengkap dengan piyamanya. Hanya muka dan beberapa helai surai hitamnya yang ikal itu basah terkena air.

Tanpa membuang waktu, segera dipakainya seragam dan merapikannya. Setelah selesai dengan seragam, ia menyisir rambut ikalnya agar terihat tidak begitu berantakan. Merasa semua telah siap, segera disambarnya tas ungunya diatas meja belajar dan berbalik sebentar ke arah cermin. Ditepuknya pelan kedua pipinya dan menggepalkan tangan kanannya. "Hwaiting, Kim Ryeowook!"

Dengan berlari, Ryeowook menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang keluarga. Suara gaduh langkah kaki yang diciptakannya membuat eommanya yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan wajan membalikkan badannya kearah tangga. Dapur dan ruang keluarga itu hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi didalamnya. Leeteuk- wanita yang usianya sudah hampir setengah abad namun masih terlihat muda itu menggeleng lalu kembali fokus pada wajannya.

"Chu~ selamat pagi eomma sayang." Sebuah ciuman berhasil didaratkan Ryeowook di pipi kiri eommanya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa sarapan, ma. Aku terlambat. Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan jadinya terlambat." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ia sebal tanpa melihat kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara sambil memasangkan kaus kaki ke kakinya.

Tanpa Ryewook sadari, kini eommanya sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya. Leeteuk itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mencubit kecil pipi kiri anaknya itu karena gemas melihat muka imut anaknya pagi-pagi begini.

"Aaaww.. sakit ma! Kenapa eomma mencubitku?" Ryeowook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanmu?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaan Ryeowook padanya tadi sambil membuka tas punggung Ryeowook dan memasukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi kedalam. Ryeowook menggangguk kecil.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali eomma bolak-balik ke kamarmu?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Leeteuk semakin gemas dibuatnya. Setelah selesai memasukkan kotak bekal tadi dan menutup kembali tas Ryeowook, ia beralih merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan.

"Haah.. sudahlah. Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu, hah? Bahkan eomma sudah berteriak pun kau tidak juga bangun. Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan semalam sampai kau benar-benar tertidur pulas begitu?" Nyonya Kim selesai merapikan rambut anak bungsunya itu saat Ryeowook pun selesai dengan kedua sepatunya. Ryeowook tampak berfikir sejenak mengingat kembali penyebab keterlambatannya pagi ini. Wajahnya berubah kesal mengingat namja yang membuatnya harus begadang sampai jam tiga pagi. Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

"Haaaaaaah, sudahlah eomma. Aku tidak mau membahasnya!" Leeteuk menarik senyum misteriusnya, sayang Ryeowook tidak melihatnya.

"Arraso, arraso ne aegya. Cha, cepat berangkat sana. Bukannya kau terlambat? " Nyonya Kim berdiri diikuti Ryeowook. Dirapikannya helaian surai yang menutupi dahi anak bungsunya itu sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman disana.

"Ne, oemma. Aku berangkat, ne?" balik dikecupnya pipi kana wanita paruh baya itu sebelum berlari keluar pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap sendu ke arah pintu. Bibirnya berbisik lirih dikeheningan pagi itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia, anakku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued:)

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaaa.. saya benar-benar gugup dengan fanfic abal-abal saya ini.

Chapter ini pendek ya? Ya.. saya sangat tidak pandai dalam meranggkai kata-kata dan saya juga tidak bisa seperti author author lainnya..

Saya hanya seorang pemula, sangat pemulaT.T *peluk yesung oppa* hahaha:D

Saya sangat sangat tidak pandai bikin ff yang panjang, jadi jeongmal mianhaeyo and please understand it:))

Mohon kerja samanya ya semuaaaa, saya membutuhkan kalian yang membaca fanfic ala kadar ini untuk mengkomentari saya agar saya lebih baik lagi di chap berikutnya *pasang puppy eyes**plak*

Mianhae dan gamsahamnidaaaaaaa *depp bow*:))

#freereview:)


	2. Chapter 2: Let It Keep Like This

_Saat Tuhan menitipkan cinta pada hatimu, terima dan jagalah cinta itu. Karena mungkin, cinta itu hanya bisa kau jaga tanpa bisa kau miliki. Karena mungkin, Tuhan akan menguji hatimu untuk tetap bertahan atas hatimu atau menyerah pada egomu._

* * *

**Sarang Babo Saram ~DdangkoraKura~**

_**`Let It Keep Like This`**_

**Main casts : Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeowook**

**Other casts : Super Junior members, DBSK members**

**Genre : Angst/Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, cerita ini milik Saya:)**

**I'm just a new writer and this is my first time for writing**

**Happy reading and happy enjoyed:))**

**Don't like, leave please:)**

* * *

Seorang yeoja mungil tampak berlari mengejar pintu pagar sekolahnya yang sudah tertutup setengahnya dengan didorong oleh seorang namja tambun berseragam hitam. Ia menambah kecepatannya meski terlihat tidak ada perbedaannya. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal tapi dia tidak juga bertenti. Semakin cepat langkah kakinya, semakin berat pula rasanya kaki itu untuk dilangkahkan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat tidak berbakat dibidang olahraga, terlebih lari.

"Shin ajusshi... Chakaman!" sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pagar besi berwarna putih dengan sebuah besi berbentuk perisai bertuliskan 'S.M High School' yang megah itu. Namja tambun yang dipanggil tadi menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Aktifitas menutup pagarnya terhenti sejenak.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..haah.." Ryeowook berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah ia sampai pada pagar putih itu. Tangannya bertumpu pada pagar menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terhuyung dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gwenchana, Ryeowook-ah?" Shindong-pria tambun tadi- memberikan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"N..ne, gwenchanayo. Gomawo Shindong-sshi" Ryeowook mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Mianhae, shindong-sshi, aku harus buru-buru. Aku bisa terlambat ke kelas. Sekali lagi gomawo Shindong-shhi" Ryeowook membungkuk kecil.

Ryeowook bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun sayang, langkahnya tertunda saat seorang namja telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah kamera yang tergantung dilehernya dan sebuah buku kecil ditangannya.

Jepret. Ryeowook masih membatu memandang namja di depannya. Sebuah foto dengan pose yang imut berhasil diambil namja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ryeowook seakan sedang dalam posisi 'siap' dalam pertandingan atletik dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Ingin rasanya namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak namun ditahannya karena sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia harus mengurus yeoja itu terlebih dahulu.

"Terlambat lagi, eoh?" sebuah cibiran diterima Ryeowook, membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata. Namja itu membuka buku kecilnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Ryeowook membenarkan posisinya dan memasang tampang kesal. _'Oh tidak! Tidak, jangan lagi. Sial!' _umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya! Aku tidak terlambat! Kau liahat sendiri aku sudah berada di dalam dan pagarnya belum tertutup."

"Nyaris tertutup!" Namja itu menegaskan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku kecilnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa, eoh? Shin ajusshi menahan pagar itu karena kau memanggilnya. Kau ter-lam-bat, Kim Ryeowook!" dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, namja itu pun selesai dengan buku kecilnya. Dipandangnya buku kecil itu dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Ckckckck.. kau ini memang benar-benar payah, Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau tahu kalau buku kuningmu ini sudah hampir penuh? Ckckckc.." wajahnya dibuat seolah-olah mengasihani Ryeowook. Ryeowook geram dibuatnya. _'Dasar naga kepala besar menyebalkan! Aku kan terlambat gara-gara dia!' _entah mengapa mulut Ryeowook seakan terkunci untuk melawan namja didepannya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, jadi lebih baik cepat kau kerjakan."

"T..tapi, sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak terlambat!" protes Ryeowook dengan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. Ups, tindakan yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Namja didepannya menatapnya tajam lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Semakin namja itu mendekat, semakin Ryeowook memundurkan langkah kakinya. Sampai akhirnya punggungnya menghantam pagar dan membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Namja di depannya menyeringai. Cukup membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri seakan merasa aura aneh mencekamnya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ryeowook, lalu beralih ketelinganya.

"Kau tidak terlambat?" Ryeowook mengangguk lemah dibawah kungkungan namja itu, nafasnya seakan tercekat. Sudut bibir namja itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Tapi sayangnya aku bilang kalau kau terlambat, dan itu berarti kau terlambat. Apa kau ingin menentangnya?" bisik namja itu. "Atau, kau ingin aku mengganti hukumanmu, eoh?"

Ryeowook hanya diam. Jangankan untuk bicara, untuk bernafaspun rasanya sangat sulit karena aroma tubuh namja didepannya melumpuhkan indra penciumannya. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook mendorong namja didepannya agar menjauh darinya. Tapi, aroma itu seakan membiusnya, seakan menginginkan namja itu tetap berada di dekatnya. Ia seperti kenal dengan aroma itu, tapi.. siapa?

Jantungnya tiba-tiba bekerja dua kali lipat, membuatnya bisa mendengar sendiri detak jantungnya. Ryeowook memegangi dada kirinya berharap namja di depannya tidak mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Aku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban 'tidak'. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau bergegas sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook dan berjalan mendekati Shin ajusshi yang hanya diam memandang dua orang itu dari awal.

"Bagaimana Shin ajusshi? Daftar siswa yang terlambat kemarin apa bisa aku mengambilnya sekarang?"

"Oh, ne Yesung-sshi. Sebentar saya ambilkan." Namja tambun itu masuk ke dalam posnya untuk mengambil berkas yang akan diserahkannya.

Yesung, namja yang dari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Ryeowook adalah ketua keamanan siswa di SM High School itu. Ryeowook yang telah lepas dari kungkuhan Yesung memandang namja yang membelakanginya menunggu Shin ajussi itu yang kembali menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Tangan mungilnya masih enggan turun memegangi dada kirinya berharap detakannya segera kembali normal.

Merasa namja itu sudah selesai dengan dirinya, Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan menuju lapangan belakang sekolahnya. Pandangannya tak sesuai dengan arah langkah kakinya. Kepalanya tertekuk memandangi rumput yang dipijaknya dengan daun-daun kecoklatan yang telah berguguran. 'Apa.. ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa ini karena aku begadang semalaman? Aiiish! Kenapa jantungku masih berdegup kencang?' lirihnya dalam hati.

Yeoja mungil itu tetap berjalan tanpa menyadari sepasang manik obsidian tengah menatapnya. Iris bulan sabit itu melemah seiring langkah Ryeowook yang menjauh. Sebuah senyum palsu terukir di bibirnya.

"Jangan, Ryeowook-ah.. biarkan seperti ini..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued:)

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaa... terimakasih buat semua yang udah review cerita saya:") saya sangat terharu karena ini pertama kali buat saya.. *Deep Bow*

Saya senang karena cerita pertama saya dapat respon yang baik, saya jadi semangat lanjutin:)

Dan buat silent reader, saya gak masalah sama itu karena saya juga pernah jadi silent reader hehhee:D

Dan saya gak akan berenti minta maaf atas semua kegajean dan ke-abal-abalan cerita saya dan yang pasti minta maaf karena saya SANGAT tidak pandai bikin ff panjangT~T jadi, jeongmal mianhaeyo ya.. harap dimaklumiT~T

Keep support me yaaa, gamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaa *deep bow* :)))


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback I'll Do It

_Saat Tuhan menitipkan cinta pada hatimu, terima dan jagalah cinta itu. Karena mungkin, cinta itu hanya bisa kau jaga tanpa bisa kau miliki. Karena mungkin, Tuhan akan menguji hatimu untuk tetap bertahan atas hatimu atau menyerah pada egomu. _

* * *

**Sarang Babo Saram ~DdangkoraKura~**

_**`I'll Do It`**_

**Main casts : Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeowook**

**Other casts : Super Junior members, DBSK members**

**Genre : Angst/Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, cerita ini milik Saya:)**

**I'm just a new writer and this is my first time for writing**

**Happy reading and happy enjoyed:))**

**Don't like, leave please:)**

Seorang namja menatap datar sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin besar di ruangannya. Cermin itu menampakkan sosok itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Seorang namja dengan piyama putih dan wajah pucat pasi, bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lebih tepatnya sebuah cibiran, untuk sosok dalam cermin itu.

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka tak membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantulan dirinya sendiri. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Wanita itu menatap lembut namja yang berstatus sebagai anaknya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wah, lihat anak eomma tampan sekali. Tapi jika diwajahnya ada seulas senyum yang membuat kedua mata ini menyempit." Wanita itu berdiri disebelah anaknya dan mengelus lembut ipi anaknya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Choi ajusshi, eomma?" namja itu menoleh menatap Heechul yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kata Choi ajusshi, Yesungie sudah boleh pulang, kok. Tapi tetap tidak boleh sekolah." Wanita itu memperlihatkan kertas yang tadi dibawanya. Tangan rentanya beralih merapikan surai coklat yang menutupi kening anaknya.

Yesung-namja itu- menatap mata ibunya. Seakan berbicara melalui matanya, ibunya mengerti dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, chagiya. Yesungie harus bisa melakukannya. Yesungie pasti bisa. Yesungie bukanlah anak yang lemah. Lakukanlah untuknya, ne aegya? Jika Yesungie tidak bisa melakukannya untuk eomma, maka lakukanlaah demi dia. Yesungie mau kan?" Heechul menggenggam erat kedua tangan anaknya mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan putra tercintanya itu. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, maniknya berkaca-kaca menahan butiran bening agar tak jatuh ke pipinya yang semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini. Yesung tidak pernah bisa melihat ibunya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hatinya sudah cukup tersayat melihat kondisi ibunya yang kehilangan beberapa bobot tubuhnya dalam sebulan terakhir ini. Tubuhnya sebenarnya tak kalah kurus dibanding ibunya, tapi itu bukanlah yang terpenting baginya.

Yesung menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Hatinya terhenyak saat merasakan tubuh yang tengah di peluknya itu tidak seperti tubuh yang biasa ia peluk. Wanita yang dulu biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di salon hanya untuk merawat tubuh dan kulitnya, tidak membiarkan sedikitpun noda hitam dan kerutan singgah di kulit putihnya. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah lingkar hitam di kedua mata yang indah itu. Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi karena hobinya berbelanja kini terasa begitu kurus.

'Apa eomma tidak makan-makan, eoh? Kenapa eomma sangat kurus sekarang? Tidak, eomma tidak boleh sakit. Eomma tidak boleh sepertiku. Jika eomma sakit, lalu siapa yang akan menjagaku?' matanya terpejam berbisik dengan dirinya sendiri. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya. Dihirupnya aroma yang sudah dikenalnya selama dua belas tahun hidupnya. Aroma yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan rindu dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi eomma harus berjanji padaku. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, eomma tidak boleh sakit dan pergilah ke salon. Dan eomma juga sangat kurus sekarang. Apa eomma tidak makan, eoh? Jangan seperti ini lagi, atau aku tidak mau bertemu dengan eomma lagi."

"Benarkah kau mau melakukannya, Yesungi chagi? Hiks.. tentu, eomma pasti akan menepati janji eomma. Terimakasih sayang.." sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Heechul dan air matanya lolos tanpa ditahannya. Senyumnya terkembang dan sebuah senyum di daratkannya di pipi putranya itu.

"Eomma.."

"Ne, chagi?"

"Apa eomma tidak merasa berat?" Yesung masih memeluk ibunya dengan kepala yang masih menyandar di bahu ibunya.

"Ani. Bagaimana bisa eomma merasa keberatan dengan tubuhmu yang sebesar ini, eoh? Yesungie harus banyak makan, ne? Biar bertenaga dan cepat sembuh, arra?"

"Arraso. Eomma, mianhae dan gomawoyo"

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Mianhae karena merepotkanmu dan appa. Gomawo karena sudah menjadi ibuku dan melahirkanku."

"Eomma lah yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena Yesungie telah menjadi anak eomma. Dan Yesungie tidak punya salah apapun pada eomma dan appa. Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi, ne?" Yesung mengangguk pelan. Heechul mengelus rambut belakang anaknya dengan sayang.

"Eomma.."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi kelak?"

Heechul tertegun dan menarik Yesung dari pelukannya. Heechul menatap dalam bulan sabit itu, melihat apa yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Ketakutan dan cinta, itulah yang di dapatinya.

"Tentu, Yesungie pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Bukankah karena dia Yesungie mau melakukannya? Karena itu, Yesungie harus mau ke Jepang, ne?"

"Ne, eomma." Heechul kembali menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma..."

"Ne..?"

"Bawa aku pergi saat aku tertidur, ne? Aku tidak pandai mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Yesung tersenyum sendu dalam pelukan Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya meredam isakan agar tak lolos dari bibir merahnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Ia menjawab lirih agar suaranya yang bergetar tidk terdengar oleh anaknya.

"Ne, jika itu yang Yesungie inginkan..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued:)

.

.

.

* * *

Hai hai chingudeul^O^

Maaf chap ini pendeeeeeek bangeeeeeeeeeeeet *lari kebelakang yesung oppa:D hehehe*

Gomawo reviewnya di chap kemariiin.. gomawo gomawo gomawo*bow*:D

Chap kali ini tebak sendiri ya jalannya gimana, dipahami aja ya hehehehe, mian kalau gaje banget:D

Saya sedang mencoba berusaha buat chap ini chap terakhir yang pendek *huaaa takut gak berhasilT~T*

Dan mungkin jadi agak lama karena itu, karena saya benar-benar harus berusaha keras demi chingudeul semua yang saya sayangi:')

Seperti yang saya bilang, kata-kata ini gak akan lepas di setiap chap sayaaaa

'Mianhae' dan 'Gamsahamnidaaaaaa' *Bow:D*


	4. Chapter 4: Big Turtle and Little Giraffe

_Saat Tuhan menitipkan cinta pada hatimu, terima dan jagalah cinta itu. Karena mungkin, cinta itu hanya bisa kau jaga tanpa bisa kau miliki. Karena mungkin, Tuhan akan menguji hatimu untuk tetap bertahan atas hatimu atau menyerah pada egomu. _

* * *

**Sarang Babo Saram ~DdangkoraKura~**

_**`****A Big Turtle and A Little Giraffe**`_

**Main casts : Kim Jong Woon & Kim Ryeowook**

**Other casts : Super Junior members, DBSK members**

**Genre : Angst/Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, cerita ini milik Saya:)**

**I'm just a new writer and this is my first time for writing**

**Happy reading and happy enjoyed:))**

**Don't like, leave please:)**

* * *

Ryeowook meletakkan ransel ungunya diatas sebuah bangku taman yang senada dengan daun-daun kering yang jatuh di atasnya. Yeoja mungil itu menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku seragamnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah menulis sesuatu pada layar ponsel ber_cas_ ungu dengan gantungan boneka berbentuk jerapah miliknya. Wajahnya berekspresi sesuai dengan kalimat yang di ketiknya.

"Aiiish! Dasar naga babo! Seenak jidatnya saja mengatakan aku terlambat dan membuatku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim lagi. Kalau begini terus, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan pelajarannya. Aaaarggh!" teriaknya frustasi.

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang diketiknya, segera ditekannya tombol '_send_' pada layar _touchscreen_ itu dan memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kim Ryeowook. Berpikirlah positif, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sebentar disini. Begadang semalaman itu benar-benar melelahkan." Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun kering yang telah berguguran sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya tujuannya ke tempat itu adalah untuk memunguti daun-daun kering itu, tapi itu bisa dilakukannya sebentar lagi. Beristirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya kan?

Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik di kedua telinganya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma musim gugur yang selalu disukainya, selau dirindukannya. Aroma yang sama yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang namja kecil dengan pipi bulat menggemaskan. Ryeowook terkikik kecil mengingat saat ia pernah mencubit kedua pipi itu. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali.

Sehelai daun gugur dan jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengambil daun itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, musin gugur. Aku merindukanmu. Ya, daun! Apa kau juga pergi tanpa berpamitan pada pohon terlebih dahulu, eoh? Kenapa kalian semua seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan si pohon? Haaah.. kalian ini benar-benar jahat meninggalkannya sendirian menghadapi musim dingin. Setidaknya, kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Meskipun... hanya sebentar.." omel Ryeowook. Nada bicaranya melemah pada akhir kalimatnya.

Ryeowook menatap lama daun yang sedang dipegangnya. Membayangkan seseorang yang sedang berada dipikirannya adalah daun itu. Semakin lama ditatapnya daun itu, semakin sendu tatapannya.

"Ya! Kapan kau akan kembali, eoh? Sudah enam tahun, dan musim gugur selalu datang kembali. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali?" suaranya melemah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun Ryeowook menolaknya untuk keluar. Ryeowook meletakkan daun itu di dadanya. Matanya kembali terpejam. Kedua tangannya memeluk daun itu erat, mendorong daun itu semakin dalam.

"Oppa, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bogosipeoyo..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang lumayan berisi mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari seonsaengnim yang tengah sibuk menjelaskan tentang kecepatan, percepatan, laju, gravitasi, dan gaya yang menurut yeoja itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Bagaimana tidak? Coba kau pikir sejenak, apa kau perlu menghitung berapa kecepatan dan besarnya gaya dari mangga yang jatuh di depan matamu sebelum kau mengambilnya? Sebelum kau selesai menghitung itu semua, mangga itu akan lenyap dari pandanganmu. Terlebih jika mangga yang jatuh itu adalah mangga yang tumbuh di kebun sekolah. Pelajaran itu benar-benar konyol.

Satu lagi, saat kau akan menyebrangi jalan raya, haruskah kau menghitung rata-rata kecepatan mobil yang berlalu-lalang agar kau bisa menyebrang dengan aman? Itu artinya, kau harus menghentikan setiap mobil yang lewat dan menanyakan angka spidometernya. Hei, ayolah, itu benar-benar konyol dan memalukan. Yeoja itu terkikik geli dengan imajinasi sesaatnya. Yeoja itu segera menatap layar ponselnya, penyebab ia harus mengabaikan sang seongsangnim. _1_ _text message_.

_From: Wookie^^_

_Time: 07.35 am_

_Sungmin-ah, mianhaende... aku merepotkanmu lagi. Aku terjebak di taman belakang karena namja babo itu-3- Aiiish! Naga itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkannya di tengah-tengah sungai han._

_Tolong katakan pada Jung seonsaengnim kalau aku tidak bisa ikut pelajarannya lagi. Nanti saat istirahat, aku akan menemuinya. Haaah.. Minnie-ah, nanti kita bertemu di tempat biasa, ne? Gomawo Minnie chagi^^_

Sungmin tersenyum geli membayangkan keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Ia sudah tau isi pesan itu sebelumnya hanya dengan membaca nama pengirimnya. Terlebih, bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong. Tangan berisinya lalu bergerak untuk membalas pesan itu.

_To: Wookie^^_

_Ne, chagiya. Sudah, bersabarlah kekeke^^_

_Aku rasa kau lebih senang berada di luar sana daripada harus terjebak dengan pelajaran konyol ini^^_

_Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang dilakukan lagi oleh naga itu padamu nanti, oke;)_

_Oh ya, masakan Kim ahjumma jangan dimakan sendiri, ne? Awas kalau kau tidak menyisakannya untukku kekeke^^_

Setelah menekan tombol '_send_', Sungmin memasang _earphone_ pada ponsel ber_cas_ pink miliknya. Berterimakasihlah pada rambut panjangnya yang berhasil menyembunyikan sepasang kabel berwarna hitam yang masing-masing terhubung ke telinganya. Dia lebih memilih lanjut mengabaikan sang seonsaengnim untuk satu setengah jam kedepan dengan fokus pada buku bersampul pink miliknya dan menulis sesuatu yang telah sering ia lakukan. Merangkai kata demi kata yang akan berakhir menjadi sebuah lagu atau puisi. Itulah hobinya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih keluar jendela memandangi suasana khas musim gugur yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan tubuhnya.

'Hmm.. buku ini sudah hampir penuh. Aku rasa aku harus segera membeli yang baru. Haa.. senangnya akhirnya bisa berbejanja dengan Ryeowook. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak jalan-jalan dengannya semenjak dia sibuk dengan ketua keamanan siswa itu. Tapi... apa dia bisa menemaniku?' batin Sungmin saat menyadari buku pinknya itu hanya tinggal beberapa lembar halaman yang kosong.

Wajahnya sedikit kecewa memikirkan kemungkinan sahabatnya tidak bisa menemaninya berbelanja. Karena, sudah beberapa hari mereka hanya bertemu di kelas saja dan beberapa kali makan di kantin bersama. Sahabatnya benar-benar sibuk dikerjai dengan ketua keamanan siswa itu. Bahkan sudah berapa hari ini mereka tidak pulang bersama.

Sungmin menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mencoba mengirim sugesti positif ke otaknya bahwa Ryeowook pasti bisa menemaninya hari ini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ajikggaji mothaejun geumal _

_moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal_

_nuguboda saranghae _

_ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna_

_i sungani haengbokhae jeongmal _

_naege waseo gomawo jeongmal_

_nareul da julhan saram _

_ojik neowa na nannana nannana _

_baro neo_

Suara merdu Ryeowook terdengar mengiringi semilir angin yang menemaninya memunguti daun-daun kering. Meski ia sekarang sedang dihukum, tapi itu tidak membuat pribadinya yang ceria dan semangat luntur begitu saja. Ia malah memunguti daun-daun itu dengan semangat sambil bernyanyi dengan _earphone_ yang masih setia berada di telinganya. Sesekali ia menari mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Haaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga." Ryeowook memungut daun terakhir dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik besar berwarna hitam. Kantong ketiga sekaligus kantong terakhir.

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk tangannya membersihkan sisa pasir yang menempel di tangannya. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggang dan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Rasanya lelah sekali harus membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan duan-daun itu.

Setelah merasa cukup rileks, Ryeowook mengangkat ketiga kantong plastik itu dan membawanya ke tong sampah yang berada di ujung taman. Tidak terlalu berat, tapi cukup membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Setelah membuang kantong-kantong itu, Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman. Merasa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, senyumnya pun terkembang lebar.

"Kau memang hebat, Kim Ryeowook." Pujinya pada diri sendiri. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah bangku taman untuk mengambil tasnya dan duduk sebentar. Tapi, saat ia melirik jam tangannya, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat dan segera menyandang tasnya.

"Omo! Sebentar lagi pelajaran kedua akan dimulai." Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkan taman menuju kelasnya. Bisingnya kelas-kelas yang dilewatinya menandakan kalau bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ia harus melewati beberapa kelas lagi untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Ryeowook bisa bernapas lega karena kondisi kelasnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kelas-kelas lainnya—guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum datang.

Ryeowook mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah lalu melangkah ke dalam kelas. Teman-temannya yang tadi sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing beralih memandangnya. Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan seisi kelas pun memutar tubuhnya.

"Hei..hei..hei.. tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu. Memangnya kalian pikir aku badut, eoh? Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan memakan kalian." ancam Ryeowook dengan ekspresi dibuat seserius mungkin. Tapi hal itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali, ia malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Ya..ya..ya.. terserah apa katamu Ryeowook-ah. Lagi pula, kami hanya memandangmu. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali. Lagi pula, mana bisa kau memakan kami dengan badan sebesar itu ha..ha..ha.." jawab seorang namja yang duduk di bangku belakang membuat teman-temannya yang lain ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Jangan menggodanya, kau ini benar-benar. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik kurasa. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan memperburuk _mood_nya." Ucap seorang yeoja disebelah namja tadi.

Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin yang hanya duduk dibangkunya ikut tertawa kecil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang digoda oleh teman sekelasnya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya semakin mem_pout_kanbibirnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menertawaiku, Sungmin-ah? Kau ini jahat sekali." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggantungkan tasnya pada besi gantungan di sisi kiri mejanya.

"Aniya.. aku tidak menertawaimu. Aku hanya gemas melihatmu seperti tadi." Bela Sungmin sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook.

"Minnie-ah.. hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dan itu semua gara-gara naga menyebalkan itu." Ryeowook ikut memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Kedua tangannya tergepal didepan wajahnya mengisyaratkan betapa kesalnya ia dengan orang yang disebutnya tadi.

Sungmin menarik kursinya mendekati kursi Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya memeluk Ryeowook sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Wookie-ah. Aku akan membantu memperbaiki _mood_ mu. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" tanya Sungmin dengan alis naik turun.

"Hm?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan pulang sekolah nanti. Aku ingin membeli buku baru, Ryeowook-ah.. bukuku sudah hampir habis." Tunjuk Sungmin pada buku pinknya.

"Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali bertemu. Kita hanya bertemu di kelas. Saat pulang pun aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Ayolah Wookie.. aku ingin pergi denganmu." Rengek Sungmin sambil mengguncang lengan Ryeowook.

"Keuromyo, aku pasti mau, Sungmin-ah. Aku ingin mencari udara segar, akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar stress." Jawab Ryeowook antusias.

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Ryeowook. Acara berpelukan mereka terhenti saat guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya telah datang. Sungmin kembali membenarkan kursinya dengan senyum yang tetap terkembang, sama halnya dengan Ryeowook.

Yah, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa menyegarkan pikirannya setelah ini. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Berbelanja saat suasana hati sedang buruk, tentu saja itu cara yang ampuh bagi para yeoja.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau mengambil semua jepit berwarna pink, eoh?"

"Hm? Waeyo? Tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin membelikanku? Kenapa kau mengambil semuanya sesuai warna kesukaanmu? Aku kan ingin yang ini..." tunjuk Ryeowook pada bando berwarna ungu. Sungmin memandang benda yang ditunjuk Ryeowook lalu mengambilnya.

"Ne ne ne.. ambillah sesukamu selagi aku berbaik hati hari ini." Ucap Sungmin pura-pura cemberut dan memasukkan bando tadi kedalam keranjang mini belanjaannya.

"Kekeke.. gomawo Minnie.." ucap Ryeowook girang.

Oh ya, keduanya sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya. Sepulang sekolah tadi keduanya bergegas pergi sanking tidak sabarnya. Benar-benar ingin pergi bersenang-senang tampaknya.

_eoneusae haruka ddo jinago_

_jibeuro hyanghan nayeh balgeoreum_

_bupun gaseumeh cheoeum shijakhaettdeon keu man keudaero_

_gakkeumeun pi gon_—

"Yeobseyo?" sapa Sungmin yang menghentikan aktifitas berbelanjanya sebentar saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"..."

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Ryeowook. Waeyo, eomma?"

"..."

"Ne? Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin dengan alis bertaut.

"..."

"Hmm.. ne, eomma. Arraseo..." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"..."

"Cepat pulang, ne? Katakan pada appa aku merindukannya. Saranghae, eomma." Ucap sungmin mengakhiri percakapan.

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Oh, eomma menelponku. Dia bilang dia mendadak harus pergi ke Jepang untuk membantu appa. Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan." Jelas Sungmin.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi?" tanyanya polos.

Sungmin menarik napas kecil lalu mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Aaww.. appo.." ringis Ryeowook.

"Jadi, aku akan menginap di rumahmu selama dua hari kedepan, Wookie-ah. Eommaku sudah menelpon eommamu. Haah.. kau ini benar-benar lambat dalam berpikir." Ejek Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku, Sungmin. Awas kau ya.." Ryeowook bersiap balas mencubit Sungmin. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindar dan lari, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hatsyiiim... " Sungmin tertunduk sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, sementara Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mampu membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya.

Merasa gatal pada hidungnya telah hilang, Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya benar-benar berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

Seorang namja jangkung berdiri tepat di depannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan dirinya. Namja itu memandangi_sweater_ abu-abunya yang sukses menjadi landasan bersin Sungmin.

"M..mianhae, aku tidak sengaja," Ucap sungmin panik. Tanggannya bergerak menggambil sesuatu pada kantong seragamnya. "Biar ku bersihkan.." tangannya terulur hendak membersihkan _sweater_ namja itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan pink miliknya, namun namja itu segera menepis tangan Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu berhasil menyentuhnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aiish, jinjja!" namja itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya sendiri lalu membersihkan _sweater_nya

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Berlarian ditengah pusat perbelanjaan, benar-benar memalukan. Atau... kau ingin mencari perhatianku, eoh?" namja itu mencibir. "Haah.. benar-benar melelahkan menghadapi yeoja-yeoja seperti kalian. Berhentilah mengikutiku dan mencari perhatianku, karena itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku! " ucapnya sombong sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang diam membatu.

Choi Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona. Anak dari pemilik yayasan SM High School tempat Ryeowook dan Sungmin menimba ilmu. Tentu saja mereka mengenal namja tampan itu, meski tidak akrab. Tapi sayang, kadar ketampanannya itu sebanding dengan kadar keangkuhan dan sikap dinginnya. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, bahwa begitu banyak yeoja yang setiap hari mencoba mencari perhatiannya dengan melakukan berbagai cara. Sekedar untuk melihatnya atau dapat berbicara dengannya meski hanya cibiran dan hinaan yang mereka terima. Dan berurusan dengannya? Lebih baik menghindarinya.

Tapi, menuduh Sungmin sebagai salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja genit itu, bukanlah hal yang akan dengan senang hati diterima oleh Sungmin. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah, yang niat baik dan permintaan maafnya ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan namja itu menuduhnya seenaknya. Sungmin melangkah ingin mengejar namja yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya itu, namun tangan Ryeowook menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Ming. Jangan memperpanjang masalahnya." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Andwe, Ryeowook-ah! Dia menuduhku seenaknya saja. Dia menyebutku salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja gila yang selalu mengejarnya. Dia pikir dia itu hebat karena anak ketua yayasan, eoh? Dan lagi, aku kan sudah meminta maaf, kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu?" tolaknya tidak terima.

"Bukankah sifatnya memang seperti itu? Sombong dan menyebalkan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hyungnya, dan kau tahu itu. Jadi, lebih baik jangan kau pikirkan, Sungmin-ah. Percuma kau mengejarnya, hanya akan membuatmu tambah sakit hati." bujuk Ryeowook.

"Aaaarrgh! Dasar Choi Kyuhyun sok tampan menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak membawa maskermu, eoh? Jelas-jelas kau tidak bersahabat dengan udara musim gugur. Sekarang lihat akibatnya, flumu datang lagi! " Balik Ryeowook yang mengomeli Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau jadinya memarahiku? Aku kan lupa membawanya, lagi pula kupikir udaranya tidak terlalu buruk." Jawabnya sedikit bersalah.

"Haah.. cha, kajja kita pulang agar flumu tidak semakin parah. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke meja kasir lalu kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat flumu, Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk yang masuk ke kamar Ryeowook dengan beberapa kain dan sebuah selimut tebal di pelukannya.

"Ne, ahjumma, aku sudah meminumnya." Jawabnya dengan senyum singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera tidur. Kau harus istirahat yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh, ne?" ujar Leeteuk

"Ne, ahjumma, gomawoyo." Lirih sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar, ahjumma mau mengganti seprainya dengan yang lebih tebal supaya kalian merasa lebih hangat." Leeteuk menaruh barang bawaannya di atas lantai, rasanya berat juga menggendong seprai dan selimut tebal sambil menaiki tangga.

Sungmin yang duduk di atas kasur yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya pun harus minggir sejenak dari sana. Karena ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang menempel ke dinding, saat ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, bukunya terjatuh melalui celah kecil antara kasur dan dinding. Ia berusaha menggapai buku itu, namun terlalu jauh. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Leeteuk selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan memilih masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Haaaah.. selesai juga." Leeteuk memegang kedua pinggangnya dan memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Rasanya cukup melelahkan juga, pengaruh usia mungkin, padahal ia hanya mengganti seprai.

"Gomawo, ahjumma. Mianhae merepotkanmu." Lirih Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"Gwenchana, Minnieya. Tidur yang nyenyak, ne?" Leeteuk mengusap pelan surai coklat Sungmin dan kemudian pergi.

Setelah Leeteuk benar-benar pergi dari kamar, Sungmin pun segera berlutut dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur. Gelap, itu yang dirasakan Sungmin karena seluruh seprai berwarna biru lembut yang baru diganti Leeteuk tadi menjulur hingga lantai dan menutup segala celah untuk cahaya masuk kedalamnya.

Tangan Sungmin meraba-raba untuk menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit, tapi karena bukunya terjatuh di ujung tempat tidur maka ia harus masuk semakin dalam untuk mencapai ujung tempat tidur.

"Aigoo, eodieseo..." Sungmin masih mencoba menemukan benda itu dengan indra perabanya.

"Ha! Ketemu! Hmm... igeo mwoya?" Sungmin berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dan dia juga menemukan sesuatu di sebelah bukunya. Sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Karena merasa penasaran, ia pun mengeluarkan kotak itu untuk melihat apa yang ditemukannya.

"Kotak apa ini?" kedua alis sungmin bertaut menerka-nerka kotak yang diselimuti debu yang baru saja di temukannya. Seingatnya, ia sudah sering datang kemari bahkan juga sering menginap disini. Tapi, ia tidak pernah melihat kotak itu. Bahkan dia tidak tau kalau Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin berniat membuka kotak itu, namun diurungkannya. Sungmin berpikir mungkin kotak itu berisi sesuatu yang penting sehingga Ryeowook menyembunyikannya dan tidak pernah memberitahunya. Saat ia hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, tiba-tiba Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk, menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Segarnya habis mandi. Letih karena jalan-jalan tadi hilang rasanya." Ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Ia masih belum menyadari apa yang dipegang oleh Sungmin.

Saat Ryeowook semakin dekat dengan Sungmin, ia baru menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang memegang sesuatu miliknya. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama di simpannya dan tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang sengaja ia pilih untuk ia lupakan.

Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti, menatap kotak yang sedang dipegang Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sungmin yang merasakan perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook pun langsung merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud melihatnya. Tadi aku menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur saat aku ingin mengambil bukuku yang terjatuh." Ucap Sungmin hati-hati.

Tersadar dengan ucapan Sungmin, Ryeowook pun beralih menatap Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum karena melihat raut panik dan bersalah dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Gwaenchanayo." Jawab Ryeowook dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Jinjja?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Ne, Minnie-ah, gwaenchanayo." Balas Ryeowook.

Sungmin menyodorkan kotak yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Ryeowook yang memilih duduk di atas tempat tidur dan lanjut mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ini, ini pasti sesuatu yang penting, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hm?" Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin, menatap benda yang disodorkan Sungmin di hadapannya kemudian mengambilnya.

"Ya, begitulah.." lirihnya. Jari mungilnya mengelus kotak itu, menyalurkan rindu dan memutar kembali memori yang telah lama disimpannya meski tak sedetik pun akan ia lupakan.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap Ryeowook dan ikut duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Rasa penasaran tetap bersarang di hatinya, tapi Sungmin lebih memilih menekan rasa ingin tahunya dan membiarkan waktu berlalu. Memberikan waktu bagi Ryeowook.

"Dulu, kami yang menggambarnya," mulai Ryeowook yang mengerti bahwa Sungmin pasti ingin tahu tentang benda temuannya. Ryeowook mengusap kotak itu untuk membersihkan debu yang menyelimutinya.

"Ne?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kotak ini, dulu kami menggambarnya bersama. Aku ingin menggambar jerapah, sementara dia ingin menggambar kura-kura. Lihat, dia menggambarnya terlalu besar, jadinya aku hanya dapat sedikit bagian yang kosong." Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Ia menunjuk tutup kotak yang bergambarkan seekor kura-kura besar dan seekor jerapah kecil yang digambar menggunakan krayon.

"Kami?" Sungmin semakin merasa bingung.

"Ne, kami," Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu membuka tutup kotak dalam pangkuannya. Ryeowook tetap mengucapkan kata 'kami' tanpa menjelaskan apapun, membuat Sungmin masih merasa bingung.

Tampak beberapa kertas dengan coretan krayon dan mainan anak-anak usia sekitar tujuh tahunan. Tapi, yang mencuri perhatian seseorang yang membuka kotak itu adalah sebuah buku berwarna cokelat dengan sampul bertulisan _hangul_ 'Ryeowook' yang lagi-lagi ditulis menggunakan krayon.

Ryeowook mengangkat buku itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah album foto. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook, membiarkan Ryeowook tenggelam dalam memorinya dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Kedua sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat memandang album foto itu. Mengelusnya sesaat lalu membuka halaman pertama.

Halaman pertama menampilkan foto seorang yeoja kecil dengan rambut hitam ikal yang di ikat di kedua sisi kepalanya dan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya. Yeoja kecil itu sedang memegang sebuah balon sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat kedua manik indahnya menyempit dan menyembunyikan sembab pada kedua matanya yang habis menangis.

"Huaaa, neomu kyeopta.." Ucap Sungmin girang. "Ini benar-benar kau, Wookie?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih enggan beralih dari album lama itu. Masih jelas di ingatannya kapan foto itu diambil, dan bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum selebar dan sebahagia itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oppa, balonnya lepas! Ottokhae?" mata yeoja kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca menatap balon gasnya yang terbang bebas setelah terlepas dari genggamannya. Balon gas berbentuk jerapah yang baru saja diberikan untuknya sebagai hadiah karena menjadi juara dalam kontes menyanyi dan piano. _

"_Cup cup cup, jangan menangis, ne? Oppa akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis." Ucap seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya._

"_Oppa... hiks.. balon.. hiks..." yeoja kecil itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya, balonnya semakin jauh dari pandangannya._

_Namja tadi mulai berlari mengejar balon gas yang perlahan menjauh dan terbang semakin tinggi ke udara. Bobot tubuhnya yang terbilang tidak biasa membuatnya makin kesusahan untuk berlari. Tapi namja itu tidak akan berhenti. Ia harus mendapatkan balon itu, agar yeoja kecilnya berhenti menangis. _

_Namja itu beruntung karena balon itu tersangkut pada dahan sebuah pohon. Tapi sayangnya, dahan pohon itu terlalu tinggi. Ia harus memanjat untuk mendapatkan balon itu. Untuk anak-anak seusianya yang memiliki bobot tubuh normal, hal itu pasti sangat mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi untuknya, itu benar-benar membutuhkan usaha yang keras. _

_Percobaan pertama, namja itu gagal. Percobaan kedua, masih gagal. Ia harus bisa mencapai sebuah dahan kecil sebagai tempatnya berpijak untuk mengambil balon yang tersangkut di atasnya. Namja itu berhenti sejenak. Menarik napas panjang kemudian kembali mencoba. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuhnya agar dapat mencapai dahan itu, dan berhasil. _

_Langkah selanjutnya adalah mencapai tali yang mengikat balon gas itu. Agak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, tapi ia harus berani mengambilnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya hampir mencapai tali itu. Tapi, semakin dekat ia dengan tali itu, semakin kecil pula tempatnya untuk berpijak. 'sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi..' batin namja itu._

_Gotcha! Namja itu berhasil. Tali itu sudah dalam genggamannya. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan membuatnya harus mendarat paksa di atas tanah, tapi genggamannya tetap tak terlepas. _

"_Oppaaaa!" yeoja kecil tadi berlari menghampiri namja itu. Tangisnya makin menjadi melihat orang yang berjuang untuknya meringis kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari atas pohon._

"_Oppa, hiks.. gwaenchanayo? Hiks.." _

"_Uljima.. nan gwaenchanayo. Jebal, uljima.." namja itu mencoba duduk dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Menghapus air mata yeoja kecil itu dan menyodorkan tangannya._

"_Nah, oppa berhasil, kan? Oppa sudah katakan kalau oppa akan mengambilkannya untukmu, jadi berhentilah menangis." Namja itu menarik tangan yeoja kecil itu dan memberikan balon itu padanya. _

_Yeoja kecil itu memandang tangannya sekilas lalu menatap namja yang berada di depannya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, namun isakannya masih belum hilang. _

"_Gomawoyo, oppa hiks.. apa oppa benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Keuromyo, oppa kan kuat, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne? Nah sekarang, mana senyummu? Oppa sudah berjuang mengambilkan balon itu untukmu." Ucap namja itu pura-pura cemberut._

_Yeoja kecil itu perlahan merubah ekspresinya. Sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya makin terkembang. _

"_Nah, begitu. Kau benar-benar cantik saat kau tersenyum seperti itu, jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi, ne? Kalau begitu, oppa akan mentraktirmu makan es krim, otte?" _

_Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk girang. yeoja kecil itu membantu namja itu untuk bangkit bersamanya. Sekuat tenaga namja itu menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada punggungnya agar yeoja kecilnya tidak khawatir. Namja itu mengandeng tangan yeoja kecil itu yang sebelahnya lagi menggenggam erat balon gasnya agar tidak terlepas lagi. Senyum yeoja kecil itu tetap terkembang merasa bahagia karena balonnya telah kembali dan bahagia karena memiliki seseorang yang sedang menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya._

"_Oppa..." yeoja kecil itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat namja yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya berbalik menatapnya._

"_Hmm? Ne?" _

"_Saranghaeyo..." ucap yeoja kecil itu mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. _

_Namja itu melepas genggamannya dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang. Senyuman tulus yang selalu disukainya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya merindukan pemilik senyuman itu, membuat tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan senyuman tulus yang mempesona itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, dielusnya pelan poni yeoja kecil itu dan kembali menggandeng tangan mungil itu._

"_Nado saranghae.." balasnya._

.

.

.

To Be Continued:)

.

.

.

* * *

Mianhaende, jeongmal mianhaende sama semua readers dan chingudeul *deepbow*

Udah sebulan saya gak update, jeongmal mianhae. Saya benar-benar disibukkan sama tugas-tugas sekolah dan UTS—totally makes me crazy and stress of it.

Sebenernya saya takut dan ragu apa masih ada yang nungguin cerita saya, soalnya liat rv. chap kemarin rasanya campur aduk:') tapi makasih banget :))

Saya akan tetap lanjutin ff ini apapun yang terjadi, yang penting saya mencoba ikut melestarikan ff Yewook. Itu yang terpenting:)

Jadi, terimakasih banyak banyak saya ucapin buat semua yang udah mau dukung saya dan baca ff saya sampai sekarang, saya akan lanjut buat kalian dan buat saya sendiri.

Gomapta atas semua review, kritik, dan saran chingu semua, yang mau bantu saya. Tolong jangan berhenti, karena saya bukan apa-apa tanpa itu semua.

Saya benar-benar cinta kalian. We're ELF! And i'm proud of it, Proud to be ELF:))

Gamsaaaaaaaa*bow*

[10-7-13]


End file.
